


礼赞

by Kistory



Category: youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kistory/pseuds/Kistory
Summary: *knkz*鬼畜眼镜设定，神父x吸血鬼





	礼赞

小镇的神父叶——被那副古怪的眼镜给控制了。  
-  
银发的吸血鬼眯起了那双猩红色的眼眸，长条的硬物在他的口腔内搅动着，冰凉的物体伴随着令人不大适应的味道蔓延开来，却又只能乖乖收起獠牙，保持着几乎要让脸颊酸痛的模样，承受着近乎粗鲁的逗弄。  
灰发的神父注视着跪坐在自己面前的吸血鬼——他正半吐着艳红的舌尖，微微向上翘起的舌瓣像是正托着神父黑色的枪身，如若从远处看也像是在暧昧的轻吻枪口。  
神父湛蓝色的眼眸隔着眼镜的镜片，原本应当澄澈的色调如今也显得昏暗不明，像是潜藏于黑暗中悄然吐信的蛇，随时都能以雷霆之势给予猎物致命一击。  
“哈…、嗯……”  
葛葉觉得脸颊已经因为长时间张着嘴而开始发酸，随着舔舐的动作就会顺势搅出渍渍的水声来。他一点也不喜欢口中铁的味道，但眼前的人却散发着只要自己表露任何反抗意向、就绝对会招惹来不妙代价的危险气场，而葛葉正好一点都不想挑战得知结果的内容。  
本该高傲不羁的吸血鬼现在却像是夜间姗姗开始业务的妓女，在自己的顾客面前为了讨取些许费用而卖力地做着口活——只不过葛葉现在的舔弄对象是神父的枪支。  
葛葉几乎是本能的察觉到了那把枪的危险性，只要叶没有握紧枪支，或者是扣下了扳机——里面银制的子弹就会在下一秒贯穿他的头颅，即使是强大如吸血鬼，归根结底也会有致命的弱点。  
在葛葉的记忆里，小镇唯一的神父——叶应该是个人畜无害的好好先生，虽然交往不多，但也大致可以了解到对方是个礼仪到位、措辞温和有礼的人。  
但现在在他面前的叶却是与认知完全相反的存在，戴上眼镜后的他似乎连整个人都变了，从与修女克蕾雅一同致力于发展教会的温和青年，变成了一位散发着冰冷气场的上位者。  
葛葉家的宠物兼保姆，努力撑起照顾家里蹲吸血鬼这一重大责任的存在——猪最近回了老家，对人类的事情算不上精通的葛葉在换了个姿态的叶那里栽了跟头。  
叶的事情葛葉并不清楚，但敏锐的吸血鬼却能察觉到神父的眼镜有些不对劲——那个冷漠、甚至比他这个吸血鬼更像是黑暗居民的叶，只会在他戴上眼镜后出现，而那个体贴、友善的叶，他面对小镇的居民时从来没有戴过眼镜。  
葛葉揣测着那副眼镜会不会有什么特殊的来历，他下意识想要闭合嘴唇，獠牙轻嗑在枪管上，被不满吸血鬼在这个时候分心的神父逮着机会往里推进，枪口几乎要顶入喉口，即使吸血鬼不会因为这种事情而产生什么剧烈的生理反应，但是异物感还是令葛葉下意识皱起了眉来。  
看着葛葉泛着红的眼眶，以及合不拢的嘴角淌下的唾液，叶忍不住勾起唇角笑了一下，随后将被吸血鬼舔得湿漉漉的枪管从对方口中抽出。他看着葛葉下一秒就蹙着眉呸呸了几声，而后又有些嫌弃地伸手抹去唇角的唾液，一点叶就在前头的自觉也没有。  
“不喜欢？”叶明知故问、耐着性子问他，年轻的神父毕竟还是有着极具迷惑性的外表，这下有显得他看起来温和无害，只不过吃足了苦头的葛葉已经不会再轻易相信这个外白内黑的腹黑神父。  
葛葉毫不客气地朝人翻了个白眼，像是在说这不是明知故问，叶被他孩子气的模样逗乐了，收起了枪伸手想去摸吸血鬼的头，却被对方迅捷地一歪头避了开来。  
“别躲。”叶稍微加了点重音，葛葉不知为何只觉得背后一寒，吞了口唾沫后还是乖乖停在了那头。微笑着的神父看起来非常满意葛葉听话的回应，他向前倾过身子，轻吻上了吸血鬼因为之前粗鲁的对待而不再显得缺乏血色的嘴唇。  
葛葉的双眼随着双唇的交叠而吃惊地瞪大些许，甚至忘记在接吻时应该闭上眼睛，而叶的嘴唇也比他想象得更加柔软，就像是他的声音一样，像是软绵绵的棉花糖。  
像是为了惩罚吸血鬼频频的走神，叶叼着葛葉的下唇用牙齿研磨着唇瓣，唇面传来的刺痛让葛葉回过神来，他马上反应过来叶主动吻了他这件事情——随后像是受惊的小动物那样将人推开，往后嗖地退去了几步。  
自从认知叶神父那黑暗系的另一面——葛葉也不是没有半推半就地发生过几次关系，但叶永远克制而把控着一切，每次淋漓之时葛葉都觉得自己像是个被完全掌握、被叶捏在手心里肆意把弄的玩物。即使叶会做出可以说是过分的事情——葛葉也无法将他推开，任由神父的十字架吊坠堪堪在他赤裸的白皙胸膛上方扫过，将亲吻印在嘴唇以外的地方。  
这是叶第一次主动吻他——以嘴对嘴的方式。葛葉下意识抬起手想去擦拭嘴唇，但又觉得这么做很奇怪而讪讪停下。被他推开的叶往后踉跄了两步，也不急着靠近，就这样定定地看着葛葉站在那头有些无措的模样。  
呈现柔和的蓝色色调的眼眸，在镜片后像是午后平静的湖泊，本该是让人放松的美好颜色，此刻却散发着让葛葉胆颤的寒意。  
——如果，现在摘掉叶的眼镜的话，会发生什么？  
葛葉下意识吞咽着唾液，喉结随着吞咽的动作而微微上下滚动着，他神使鬼差般地、冒出了这样的想法。  
  
End…？


End file.
